Endstation – Vergessenheit
Nach dem Aktivieren eines verbesserten Warp-Antriebs beginnen seltsame Ereignisse an Bord der Voyager. Zusammenfassung Teaser Ein Fest ist im Kasino im Gange. Eine große Torte mit einem Brautpaar darauf, Harry Kim spielt die Klarinette, Sekt wird ausgeteilt. Der Doktor unterhält sich mit Seven. Da tritt Neelix hinzu. Er erkundigt sich, ob der Reis den er gerade verteilt wirklich nicht gekocht, gebacken oder gedünstet werden soll. Der Doktor erklärt, ihm dass der Reis ein Glücksymbol ist und dass das Brautpaar damit nicht garniert werden soll, wie ein Brathähnchen. Neelix reicht auch Seven ein Säckchen Reis und der Doktor macht ein Bild mit seiner Holokamera. Da öffnet sich die Tür. thumb|Reis für das Glück thumb|Eheversprechen thumb|Überschüttet mit Glück Chakotay tritt mir B'Elanna am Arm ein. Neelix informiert Harry darüber und dieser beginnt den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen Captain Janeway und Tom Paris. Sie macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Junggesellenzeit nun vorüber ist will wissen ob er es sich gut überlegt hat. Dies bejaht Tom aus ganzem Herzen – er hat es sich mehrfach übererlegt. Der Doktor meint leise zu Seven, dass er diese Hochzeit nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, und auch Seven meint, ein Mord wäre bei der Unbeständigkeit der Beziehung wahrscheinlicher gewesen. Tuvok setzt hinzu, dass das menschliche Herz unberechenbar ist. Captain Janeway eröffnet die Zeremonie und betont, dass sie hier nicht als Sternenflottenoffiziere stehen, sondern als Freunde und Familie um die Hochzeit der beiden zu feiern. In ihrer Einleitung macht sie auch darauf aufmerksam, dass B'Elanna auf die klingonischen Schmerzstöcke verzichten will. Frech setzt Harry dazu, dass sie sich diese wohl für die Flitterwochen aufheben und erntet ein allgemeines Lachen dafür. Der Captain lässt den beiden nun Zeit ihre eigenen Gelübde abzulegen. Tom betont, dass er nicht weiß warum er eine Frau wie B'Elanna verdient hat, doch er wird es weiter versuchen zu sein. Er verspricht B'Elanna zu lieben und zu ehren, dann steckt er ihr den Ring an. B'Elanna bedankt sich, dass Tom immer zu ihr gestanden hat und sie gezähmt hat und bringt zum Ausdruck, dass sie sich auf die gemeinsam Reise freue. Dann steckt auch sie ihm den Ring an. Bevor sie sie küssen dürfen, erklärt sie der Captain offiziell zu Mann und Frau. Ein junger weiblicher Fähnrich überreicht ihr den Blumenstrauß und als B'Elanna ihn wirft, wird er von Seven gefangen. Alle Lachen und Seven weiß nicht warum. Tuvok meint, sie solle lieber nicht fragen. Beim Hinausgehen wird das Paar mit Reis beworfen und alle freuen sich. Doch unbeobachtet von allen bewegt sich der Boden und ein Teil des Reises fällt durch den Boden hindurch in eine Jefferies-Röhre, die ebenfalls verformt ist. Akt I – Instabilitäten Chakotay berichtet Captain Janeway, dass der kürzeste Weg durch das Zentrum der Milchstraße führt. Und der Captain folgert, dass sie binnen zwei Jahre zu Hause sind. Zwei Jahre, 11 Tage, 6 Stunden, genau diese Zahlen hat Seven berechnet, vorausgesetzt es arbeitet alles mit Spitzeneffizienz. Captain Janeway wirft, aber ein, dass sie dann einige interessante Dinge unterwegs verpassen. Sie möchte wissen, wie die Crew auf einen kleinen Umweg reagierten würde und Chakotay meint, dass sich alle über etwas Forschung freuen würden. thumb|Erste Auflösungen Neelix unterhält sich mit Tom über eine mögliche Hochzeitsreise. Er schlägt den Mond von Zeytex vor auf dem sie ungestört ihre Zeit mit den erotisierenden Grillengesang verbringen könnten. Tom macht ihm klar, dass er eigentlich auf die Erde will, weil diese so viel zu bieten hat. Er möchte in die 20er Jahre nach Chicago. B'Elanna spricht mit Seven über die Aufgaben im Maschinenraum und ist sehr beunruhig, ob auch alles gut gehen wird. Da wird eine kleine Fluktuation gemeldet und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Unterdessen unterhalten sie sich über Sinn und Zweck einer monogamen Beziehung, denn Seven findet diese überflüssig. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel öffnet sich ein Shot nicht und als Seven ihn manuell öffnet wird klar, dass die ganze Röhre ihrer Integrität verliert. Nach einer ersten Untersuchung stellt sich heraus, dass der verbesserte Warpantrieb eine Subraumstrahlung emittiert, die die molekulare Kohäsion der Materie auf dem Schiff auflöst. B'Elanna informiert darüber in der Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere. Es ist unklar, warum der Warpkern diese Reaktion auslöst, da er vor in Betriebnahme umfassen getestet worden ist. Captain Janeway ordnet an, dass die betroffenen Bereiche stabilisiert werden sollen und der Warpantrieb deaktiviert bleibt. thumb|Krankheitsdiagnose wird gestellt Während des Logbucheintrags beginnt B'Elanna zu frieren und sie setzt die Temperatur nach oben und geht ins Bad. Im Spiegel erkennt sie, dass sich an ihrer Wange etwas bewegt und sie erschrickt. Zeitgleich ist Tom auf den Weg ins Quartier. Er tritt ein und erschrickt über die Wärme und meint, sie müssten einen Kompromiss finden, wenn sie zusammen leben wollen. Doch da findet er B'Elanna zusammengekauert im Bad und bringt sie gleich auf die Krankenstation. Dort sind schon mehrere Patienten, die alle an einem silbernen Hautauschlag leiden und sehr frieren. Der Doktor informiert den Captain, dass die Kranken an einer molekularen Zersetzung leiden. Durch einen kurzen Check stellt er fest, dass auch der Captain schon betroffen ist, sowie auch alle anderen der Crew. Obwohl der Warpantrieb deaktiviert ist, verschlechtert sich der Zustand zunehmend. Akt II- Analyse thumb|Rückverfolgung des Weges Tuvok, Chakotay und Neelix haben einen Verfall des ganzen Schiffes festgestellt. Doch Neelix hat auch festgestellt, dass bestimmt Dinge nicht betroffen sind, die bei den letzten Missionen an Bord gekommen sind. Tuvok und Chakotay verfolgen darauf hin den Weg der ‘‘USS Voyager‘‘ zurück und überprüfen die Zersetzung bei den an damals an Bord genommen Gütern. thumb|Injektions des Katalysators Unterdessen geht es B'Elanna immer schlechter. Tom besucht sie und übergibt ihr das Holoprogramm ihrer Hochzeitsreise. Er erzählt ihr in schönen Worte davon, doch während der Erzählung stirbt sie und eine Reanimation ist nicht erfolgreich. Tom ist total verzweifelt und flippt aus als der Doktor ihn wegschicken will. Der Doktor beginnt mit der Analyse, als plötzlich Chakotay und Tuvok auftauchen. Sie haben eine Theorie. Vor 10 Monaten und 11 Tagen ist die Voyager auf einem Planeten der Y-Klasse gelandet und dort mit dem Silberblut – einer biomimetischen Masse in Kontakt gekommen. Sie bitten den Doktor nach Deuterium, Wasserstoff und Dichromaten zu scannen. Er findet all diese Komponenten und als er ihr eine Dichromatkatalysator gibt, löst sich ihr toter Körper auf in Silberblut. Ihre Theorie ist bestätigt, die ganze Crew und das Schiff bestehen aus Silberblut, sie alle sind Duplikate. Akt III- Und jetzt? thumb|Die "Ursuppe" Der Captain will sich nicht als Kopie abstempeln lassen. Sie weiß alle über ihre Vergangenheit und über sich selbst und sie will die Mission Erde fortsetzen. Sie möchte eine Option haben, den Zerfall zu stoppen und Chakotay schlägt vor zurück zu fliegen, doch davon will der Captain gar nicht wissen. Doch Tuvok stimmt Chakotay zu, doch auch diese überzeugt den Captain nicht. Sie will lieber einen Klasse Y- Planeten auf dem Weg suchen um dort den Zerfall zu stoppen. Sie informiert die Crew und bittet alle an dem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Viele sind verunsichert und wissen mit sich als Duplikate nicht anzufangen. Tom zweifelt an der Mission und widerspricht offen dem Captain. Harry spricht anschließend mit Tom, der ist aber absolut zynisch und stellt Harry bloß. thumb|Abendessen mit Streit Abends erscheint Chakotay bei Captain Janeway im Quartier, sie hat ein Abendessen vorbereitet, er ist irritiert, denn er dachte, dass das Essen angesichts der Umstände ausfällt. Chakotay informiert, sie dass weitere 3 Personen verstorben sind und bittet sie nochmals umzukehren. Es beginnt eine Diskussion und das Abendessen entfällt. Der Doktor ist verzweifelt, er weiß nicht was er tun soll. Wenn sie die echte Voyager''finden wurden, könnten sie die Muster neu einfügen. Sie haben unterdessen einen Planeten gefunden und wollen landen, doch ein Schiff einer Bergbaukolonie hindert sie an der Landung. Nach einem kurzen Kampf sie müssen weiter fliegen. Tom beginnt zu meuter, doch schließlich setzt er einen Kurs zum Alpha-Quadranten. Wieder versucht Chakotay mit dem Captain zu reden und zur Umkehr zu bewegen, doch sie bleibt hart. Da bricht Chakotay in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum zusammen und stirbt. Als sie auf die Brücke zurückkommt würdigt sie ihn als Freund, der immer den Mut hatte ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann erteilt sie den Befehl umzukehren. thumb|Die letzte Besprechung Seven, Neelix und Harry sind mit dem Captain in einer Besprechung, alle sind gezeichnet vom Verfall. Harry informiert gerade, dass der Doktor sich aufgelöst hat und es Tom nicht besser geht. Daraufhin macht der Captain Neelix zum leitenden medizinischen Offizier. Seven meint, dass der Warpkern hält, aber die Stabilität des Schiffes sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt. Auch dem Captain geht es nicht gut, einen kurzen Moment sieht es so aus, aus ob sie stirbt, doch sie hat sich schnell wieder gefangen. Der Captain bittet Seven noch eine Signalbarke eine Art Zeitkapsel aus nicht befallenen Komponenten zusammen zu stellen, die die persönlichen Logbücher und die Missionslogs erhält. Da fällt der Deflektor aus und es fangen sie Staubpartikel und der Antrieb beginnt auszufallen. Im letzen Moment gelingt es das Schiff zu stabilisieren, doch währenddessen stirbt der Captain. thumb|Ausstoß des Kerns thumb|Überreste des Silberblutes Alle Systeme verschlechtern sich und es gelingt auch nicht mehr die Zeitkapsel abzusetzen, da der Startmechanismus demolekularisiert und die Sonde unwiederbringlich zerstört wird. Die ''Voyager ist kurz vor dem völligen Verlust der Hüllenintegrität, da erscheint plötzlich überraschend die „echte“ Voyager in Sensorreichweite. Harry versucht sie zu rufen, doch auch der Subraumtransceiver funktioniert nicht mehr. Als letzte Alternative versucht er, unter Warp zu gehen, um einen regulären Com-Kanal öffnen zu können. Da allerdings auch die Antriebskontrollen durchgebrannt sind, bleibt als Ultima Ratio nur der Kernabwurf bei Warp, was die Integrität natürlich weiter schädigt. Kurz bevor er jedoch in Sichtweite der „echten“ Voyager gelangt, fällt das Schiff auseinander und die Original-Crew findet lediglich ein Trümmerfeld mit Spurenelementen der biomimetischen Masse wieder. Es wird ein Eintrag über den Notruf gemacht und darüber, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Der Kurs wird wieder aufgenommen. Hintergrundinformationen *Diese Folge knüpft an den Handlungsstrang der Folge an. *Bei der Landung wird Roter Alarm statt dem sonst für Landeanflüge üblichen Blauen Alarm gegeben. *Während der Hochzeitszeremonie von B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris werden beide von Captain Janeway mit dem Dienstgrad Lieutenant angesprochen. Auf der realen Voyager hingegen wurde Tom Paris zum Fähnrich degradiert ( ). Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Course: Oblivion (episode) es:Course: Oblivion fr:Course: Oblivion nl:Course: Oblivion Kategorie:Episode (VOY)